


Vacation Surprise

by Theeggprince



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theeggprince/pseuds/Theeggprince
Summary: Rei and Natsume (and Wataru, and Kanata, and Shu...) Go on vacation!
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Itsuki Shuu/Sakasaki Natsume/Sakuma Rei/Shinkai Kanata
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Vacation Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for @ clothwaltz on twitter, and I really hope they like it! These five are one of my favorite polycules to write about, and it's probably obvious who my favorites are. I really enjoyed writing this!

Rei knew he’d been ignoring Natsume a little as of late. There was a certain art to having four significant others, and seeing family, and working, and Rei wasn’t the best at it. 

Of course, Natsume was also very needy. 

Natsume was easy to please, but he wanted a lot of attention. Sometimes, Rei couldn’t manage it. He knew Natsume understood, the younger man was oftentimes just as busy as Rei. But that didn’t mean it was easy to see the disappointment make him droop like a sad kitten. 

A vacation seemed like the perfect way to make it up to his dearest little Natsume. Nothing big or crazy, just a weekend away at a nice resort. There was a bar and a spa, they could relax fully and order room service together. Thinking about it had a happy warmth filling Rei, and that was only amplified by Natsume’s reaction. 

_”You didn’t have to do anything special-” Natsume had complained, but the way his mouth twitched as though to smile, and the way he tangled his fingers into the lengthy part of his hair was as clear as day to Rei. Natsume was always so easy to read._

_Rei took his boyfriend into his arms, affectionately nuzzling against the top of Natsume’s head. “I wanted to. I’ve been (another word for ignoring) you as of late, and it isn’t fair.” A kiss to Natsume’s temple. “I want to spend some special time with you.” Rei let his voice drop, taking on a breathy quality. “Don’t you want me?”_

_“Yes.” Natsume had responded so quickly, a visible shiver running through him. The eagerness was always so endearing, and had Rei’s own blood pumping faster._

_“That’s my kitten. Pack for a weekend to ourselves, hm?” ___

__Now they were in the car, headed for the resort. They’d been making idle chit chat during their travelling, but they stopped when they heard a thump. Rei turned the car radio down when the sound repeated itself. Maybe it was just a heavy drum in the music._ _

__Thump._ _

__Thump._ _

__It was more than a little concerning, actually._ _

__“Rei, is that the car?” Natsume asked with a tilt of his head. He was turned around in his seat, the noise seeming to come from the boot of the vehicle._ _

__“I certainly hope not.” Rei replied. “I’ll stop at the next exit, and we’ll look at it.”_ _

__Rei drove on just a couple miles more, and though the noise stopped, he still pulled into a gas station just in case. He gave Natsume his card and said to pick out some snacks (to which Natsume rolled his eyes), then got down to look beneath the carriage of the car. It could easily have been something hanging down and hitting the asphalt beneath them.._ _

__But there was nothing. It seemed strange, and though Rei knew a little bit about cars, he didn’t know a lot. He was thinking they might have to go to a garage if there was one nearby, though he loathed the idea of delaying the vacation._ _

__Thump._ _

__Rei stopped as he was getting to his feet, staring at the end of the car. Had that come from the trunk? It certainly had. Rei slowly pulled the key fob from his pocket, and pressed the button to open the trunk. He watched, dumbfounded, as the lid lifted to reveal Wataru, in a burst of confetti._ _

__“It is I, your very own Hibiki Wataru~!” He cried as he leapt from the trunk, a rose in one hand and a glint in his eyes. Rei wanted to say that he couldn’t believe this, but he would be lying if he did._ _

__“Why are you here? Not that I’m not thrilled to see you, darling, but this was meant to be for Natsume.” Rei had planned everything for just the two of them, culminating in a steamy night in the resort hotel room._ _

__Wataru’s grin just turned cheekier. “For Natsume, naturally! He’s been gone so often lately, only to be stolen away by the demon who lives beneath our very beds!” Wataru gave a sweeping motion of his arm._ _

__“Shisho?” Came Natsume’s voice suddenly, behind Rei. “What are you doing here? Are you joining us?” Another surprise, Natsume sounded so excited that Rei couldn’t possibly scold Wataru in front of him._ _

__“It was a surprise to me, too, Kitten.” Rei tried to keep himself from pouting. He loved all his boyfriends but he rarely got any one of them to himself._ _

__This was an opportunity then, wasn’t it? He never got to have these two to himself either. He could have his two magicians for the weekend to spoil and give his love to. Yes, this would work out well. He would just have to change a little bit on their reservation once they got to check in. “Well, we want to make it in time, no? Into the car my loves.”_ _

__

__The rest of the drive was smooth as could be. They arrived for the evening check in that Rei had planned and it only took a little bit for the clerk to find them a room with a slightly bigger bed. The three of them could spend the night together, then get started on a relaxing day in the late morning. That was the best part of starting your vacation on a Friday._ _

__The suite was well equipped. A big bed, separated from a small living area with a couch, a television and a table big enough for the three of them to eat at comfortably. The scheme of the room was generic but chic- fashionable. The attached bathroom was also nice. The room was big and echoed a bit, but the tub was large enough for at least two of them._ _

__Which, if Rei’s night went even slightly according to plan, they would really want that bathtub. He grinned to himself at just the thought of what he was going to do.._ _

__Dinner was foremost, however. He ordered sushi in for his loves, and had champagne brought up to the room. It wasn’t the fanciest of meals but they laughed and chatted throughout and that made it the best sort of meal._ _

__Soon enough they were lounging on the couch together, Natsume in Rei’s lap, with his legs swung to the side to rest on Wataru’s lap. Wataru, hair tied back into a ponytai to keep it contained, was leaned over with his head on Rei’s shoulder. Rei had an arm wrapped around Wataru’s shoulders and was slowly massaging the joint. His other hand was entangled with Natsume’s, their fingers laced and his thumb rubbing circles on the smooth skin._ _

__“This is so nice.” Rei murmured, lips brushing Natsume’s ear. He could feel the shiver run up the other’s spine, and it brought a lecherous smile to his face. He turned to press a kiss in Wataru’s hair, then shifted so he could get at Natsume’s neck. He pressed chaste kisses to the pale skin, drawing all the small noises and wiggles he could out of the smaller man._ _

__Wataru caught on quickly, his hands wandering wherever they could. He started with something more innocent, following along with Rei’s pace, and began massaging Natsume’s legs. He started with the calves, working his digits into the muscles there. Natsume moaned as Wataru’s talented hands worked up to Natsume’s tender thighs._ _

__“You two..nn..” Natsume started to complain, but Rei cut him off by catching his lips in a tender kiss. He wanted to go slow tonight, to let them all take their time. He took his leisure exploring Natsume’s mouth, tongue and lips moving hungrily against Natsume’s own._ _

__It wasn’t until Natsume pulled back with a loud noise that Rei even considered letting go. He licked his already spit slick lip, eyes roaming until he found Wataru getting impatient._ _

__He had already pushed a hand underneath Natsume’s shirt and appeared to be playing with Natsume’s nipple._ _

__“Is it good, Kitten~?” Rei purred, lightly nipping the shell of Natsume’s ear. He placed kisses all up and down Natsume’s neck as he watched Wataru work to get their kitten excited. “Is he playing with you just right?” Natsume didn’t respond with words, just an arch of his back that had Rei chuckling. He loved to see it. He loved to watch Natsume’s flushed face as Wataru squeezed and pinched and pulled at every sensitive spot Natsume had. Any idea Rei had of taking their time was thrown out the window._ _

__Rei worked his fingers into Natume’s hair, then tightened his grip around a handful of the strands and tugged. He turned Natsume to face him, his breath hitching at the look on Natsume’s face. Those gorgeous, golden eyes were liquid pools of amber- unfocused with the pleasure he was being given. “Oh, my darling..~ Let us move this to the bed.”_ _

__Rei encouraged Wataru off, though he was shot a dirty look for it. Rei and Wataru shared a look, and they were off. Rei scooped Natsume into his arms and got up, carrying him into the bedroom. He dropped him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and devouring his mouth once again. It was his turn to slide a hand up Natsume’s shirt, teasing him and distracting him._ _

__Meanwhile Wataru was getting a towel out of the bathroom, and was going to make things a little easier once he hit the bedroom. He stripped his top off and made to unbuckle his pants-_ _

__“Wataru~” Came the sing song voice of Kanata from the bathtub behind him. He spun on his heel, ponytail swinging, unsure how he was caught so unawares._ _

__“Rei?” Wataru’s voice echoed from the bathroom. Rei growled against Natsume’s lips, but got up. He soothed Natsume’s whine with a stroke through Natsume’s red locks and went to see what Wataru needed help with._ _

__“K-kanata?” He always seemed to forget that his boyfriends were sneaky little things. “I won’t even ask how you got here.” He tried not to frown. “Do you want to keep the bath warm for when I’m done with Natsume~?”_ _

__\----------_ _

__“I can’t believe you’ve brought Kanata as well.. This is so nice.” Natsume was now cuddled between Kanata and Rei, Wataru spooning Rei’s backside. It was a little tight in the bed with all four of them, but that wasn’t any problem. “But you left Shu all alone?”_ _

__“Shu will be… fine.” Kanata gave a lazy smile to reassure Natsume, petting the smallest occupant of the bed. “I am happy to be here.”_ _

__“Fufu.. I’m happy too.”_ _

__\---------  
The next morning began late in the morning, closer to the afternoon. They ate, then headed to the spa. There were massages, saunas, mud baths and seaweed wraps. Any sort of relaxation the four men could want they got. Rei only accepted the best after all. He would never give his boyfriends any less._ _

__After the spa was tea and relaxation of a different kind, just being together. All four of them. Rei would actually have preferred Shu to be here at this point._ _

__“Well. You should all go get dressed~ I made dinner reservations, and I’ve gotten you all special outfits to wear for the occasion. They should be in the closet.” To say it was a bit of a magic trick to make sure that he had outfits for Kanata and Wataru was an understatement. Luckily, money was the most powerful magic in the world._ _

__Only, when Rei flung the closet open in a grand display--_ _

__Those were not the outfits he’d picked out at all. Not even the one he had gotten for himself. “What..?”_ _

__“How could I possibly let you all go out into public in those horrible outfits? Rei Sakuma, your fashion sense has not changed at all.” Shu’s voice met Rei’s ears, along with Natsume’s gleeful greeting. “I arranged actually palatable ensembles for everyone to wear. Including moi.”_ _

__Beyond the sudden appearance of their beloved Shu, the dinner went exactly as Rei had envisioned. The five of them spent the entire evening talking and laughing, spending time together in a cozy and unhurried manner. It was everything Rei didn’t realise he’d been missing in his life. They spent a long time at the restaurant, even after they had finished eating, just being happy together._ _

__They eventually went back to the hotel, sleepy and warm and pleased as can be. It took a little maneuvering, but in the end they fit all five of them in the bed together with Natsume snuggled in the center. To Natsume’s left were Kanata and Shu, and to his right were Rei and Wataru. And Natsume gave a content sigh._ _

__“I think this was the best vacation ever. Good night.”_ _


End file.
